dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Thieves Guild
=Overview= The Thieves Guild, something everyone seems to know exists, but if asked about it, they wouldn't be able to pinpoint where the guild hall itself could be, or even if there was such a thing, to be compared to the Merchant or Craftsman guilds. If pressed, there's not a one who could even name a member, except suppositions about the street rats roaming about the city. =Ranks= * Guild Leader: This individual is likely to also be a member of the Merchant's Guild. It is the duty of the guild leader to broker deals with the other guilds as well as oversea the black market trade in a supervisory roll. * Second In Command: This individual is usually the guild leader's most trusted right hand. If ever the guild leader is indisposed, or away, the second in command is in charge. * Guild Captains: There are three specific guild captains. Each one is in charge of a specific area in the city. One handles the black market trade. One handles relations with the Archai Orders and one handles relations with the Priesthood. * Guild Lieutenants: Guild lieutenants are chosen for their loyalty and ability not only to take and follow directions to the letter, but able to lead men as well. The guild lieutenants are assigned to the guild captains, helping them to maintain the orders that trickle down from above. * Tribunal: A council of six members, made up of the Guild Leader, the Second In Command, the three Guild Captains, and two others chosen from the ranks of guild members who have proven to be loyal to the guild. =Code of Conduct= # Forsake all familial ties. Your brothers and sisters in the guild are your family now. # While not forbidden, it is strongly discouraged for any members to marry. This, of course, does not preclude taking lovers, as long as the guild always comes first. # Look after your brothers and sisters in the guild, both with moral and material support. # Guard with your life, information about your accomplices (ex. dens, districts, homes). # If there is a dispute between guild members, bring it before the guild's tribunal. # Abide by the ruling of the tribunal, even if you disagree. All must assist - if required - in carrying out the punishment decreed by the tribunal. If any try to oppose, they will be subject to the punishment as well. # Never gamble what you cannot afford to lose, especially with your brothers and sisters of the guild. # Take the novice under your wing, ensure they understand the laws of the guild. # If you partake of alcohol, never drink to the point of losing your wits, or spilling secrets. If you are jailed under these circumstances, the guild will do everything in its power to protect itself and your fellow brothers and sisters - even if it means your life. # If you make a promise to a brother or sister, you must endeavor to keep it at all costs - so be wise when uttering a vow.